infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Cross (IUCU)
"Whatever you did, whatever you've done... I forgive you." ''- Megan Cross'' Megan Cross is the friendly owner of Meg's Coffee, a family-run cafe. Megan's life is turned upside down when she meets the Greek Demigod Hero Hercules, and finds herself falling head over heels for the hero, unaware of the dangers that follow him. Megan is later caught in a conflict when Mitchell's dark past comes back to haunt him in the form of a secret admirer. When Pandora threatens to tear Megan and Mitchell apart, Megan unlocks an unseen ability which she is only able to use once, and she eliminates Pandora when she attempts to kill Hercules, resulting in Pandora's death at the hands of the Greek Hero. Megan Cross is portrayed by Anna Kendrick. Biography Early Life Megan Cross was born in 1985 to Byron Cross and an unnamed woman. Megan was the second child, born after her older brother Evan. As an adult, Megan would later go on to found and run Meg's Coffee, a popular Coffee Shop in Metro City. The Hero Hercules Meeting Mitchell Quaid Megan first meets Mitchell Quaid as he enters her coffee shop, and he informs her that she looks like his wife. Before Megan can answer him, Evan interrupts and asks Mitchell to leave, feeling suspicious about his motives. Megan arranges to meet Byron outside of the Police Precinct, and the two go to lunch. After they finish lunch, Megan runs into Mitchell again and Byron agrees to give them some time alone after Megan asks. Megan invites Mitchell into her coffee shop and listens to his story about his wife Megara. After learning that he has no job or home, Megan offers him a job and a room at her coffee shop, which Mitchell reluctantly agrees to after some convincing from Mitchell. When Evan learns that Mitchell is staying in Metro City, he warns Megan to be careful, but Megan tells Evan to remain on his best behavior. A Vicious Attack As Mitchell stays at the coffee shop for three months, Megan starts to grow feelings for him and vice versa. Mitchell admits to Megan that he feels at home with her, and Byron takes a liking to Mitchell as he helps him out a lot. Not long after, Megan senses that Mitchell is agitated as he serves a customer, and she takes notice of a scruffy man outside of the coffee shop. Megan asks Mitchell what's wrong, and the man suddenly attacks the coffee shop, tearing off the door. Mitchell reveals his true colours, astonishing Megan, who is surprised to learn that Mitchell is the hero Hercules. Hercules drives the Lion away, and is promptly arrested by Evan, who arrived at the shop with Byron. Megan tries to plead with Evan to let Mitchell go and reveals what has happened, although Evan does not believe her claims, claiming that Mitchell is nothing but trouble. After Evan leaves, Megan tries to contact Byron, who promises to do what he can to help. Hercules Vs. The Gods As Megan is cleaning up the shop, she quickly notices The Lion again, and The Lion tears down the shop in order to get to her. Megan tries to hide, but she is viciously injured by The Lion. Megan successfully hides in the basement, and is pulled out by Hercules, who hands her over to Evan. Evan tries to help his sister to no avail, and Hercules comes back to Megan after killing The Lion for a second time. Hercules holds Megan in his arms as he calls out to Zeus. Megan passes out just as Zeus arrives, and wakes up after being kissed by Hercules. Megan then watches weakly as Hercules enters a portal to another world, and is devastated when his lifeless body is thrown back by the villainous god Hades. Megan lunges towards Hades, but is held back by Evan. As Hades gives his speech, Megan cries over Hercules's body and says the last words Megara said to him, waking him up and giving him more power than before. Megan is present as Hercules defeats Hades and Hera, and watches as they are taken to their cells. Mitchell Stays Behind When Mitchell offers to go back to Mount Olympus with Zeus, Megan pleads with him to stay and Zeus agrees with her, and Megan and Mitchell share a passionate kiss. Not long later, Mitchell, Evan and Byron help Megan rebuild the cafe, and Megan reveals to Mitchell that she has signed Mitchell as a co-owner of the shop, to Mitchell's delight. Megan then announces their first customer that they serve together. Save the World For Me As Megan is working, she is met by Jack Calvin, whom asks her where Mitchell is. Megan informs him that she does not know, and the two briefly flirt before Mitchell arrives. Megan is present as Jack informs Mitchell of the a new threat attacking Earth, but Mitchell refuses. Megan then pulls Mitchell aside. She reminds Mitchell that he is godlike and that he can become Earth's Protector, and convinces him to help. Later on, after the war to save Earth has ended, Megan hosts a small get together for the team. Evan walks in, confused as to what is going on. Megan then hears Jack's joke and ultimately disapproves. Unwanted Affection An Old Friend Returns Megan is working a busy shift at the coffee shop when Mitchell returns to Metro City to help her out, serving Byron, who notes to Megan that he is impressed with how far Mitchell has come since "the incident". Later, Megan drives to the airport to meet with her best friend Guy Heddon, and she tells Guy about Mitchell, and he informs her of his plan to stay in the city. She later introduces Guy to Mitchell, and bursts out laughing after Mitchell is confused when Guy tries to flirt with him, and she and Byron point it out to Mitchell. After Guy stays for a while, Megan becomes surprised when Guy and Mitchell get along really well. She converses with Byron, who notes that Evan should be at the cafe for his regular coffee hour, and although Megan states that it is strange she decides not to think of it any further. Guy then asks Megan and Mitchell if there is anywhere that it hiring in the city, and they give him a few places to check. Facing a Witch Byron asks Megan if she has seen Evan, and the two become increasingly worried. After Byron leaves, Guy shows up to help and she frantically calls Evan to find out where he is, but she hears some commotion going on outside of the kitchen and heads into the main cafe area, where she finds Mitchell with businessman Jack Ford. Even more surprisingly, she finds Evan with a strange woman. She tries to talk to Evan, but an angry Pandora senses what is going on and attacks Megan, who retreats into the kitchen when her brother attempts to hurt her. Hercules fends Pandora off, and she disappears before Megan gets a chance to get through to Evan. Megan informs Byron of what is going on and invites him over and Mitchell informs them both of the threat Pandora poses. Mitchell promises Megan that he will rescue Evan as Byron heads out to find him. Meeting the Pantheon After reuniting with his friends, Megan is surprised when Mitchell introduces her to the Pantheon of Heroes, consisting of Jason, Aeolus, Theseus and Perseus. She later calls Byron in once more, and listens in as Mitchell reveals everything to him. Ford arrives to talk to Mitchell, and Megan asks Ford what his motives are. Ford reveals to Megan that all he wants to do is help, and she thanks him after he presents Hercules with a new armour to help him. Megan then stays behind as Hercules heads out to deal with Pandora. Unlocking her Power As Megan is working to distract herself from the danger Hercules is in, she watches the news and prepares to defend herself as Pandora and her demons enter the cafe. Pandora tries to attack Megan, but is distracted when Byron and Evan arrive to help her. However, Megan unlocks a surprising ability, channeling her predecessor Megara as she uses her new power to blow Pandora away, astounding Byron and Evan. Pandora attempts to attack Megan, who defends herself until Pandora leaves to prevent Hercules from rebuilding her box. Megan decides to join Hercules on the battlefield against the better judgement of Evan and Byron, and quickly arrives just outside of the city. As the box is rebuilt, Megan uses the last ounce of her power to store Pandora back into the box as Hercules, Byron and Evan all watch, and her power suddenly disappears, smiling at Hercules (insinuating that Megara took control). Back to the Cafe As Mitchell is in Mount Olympus talking to his father, and she forgives Evan for attempting to attack her earlier. She then discusses her power with Byron and Evan, and realises that there is nothing left and that Megara gave her a temporary ability to save both herself and Hercules. Mitchell later returns to the cafe after Megan has a discussion with Jason, and after the Pantheon leaves Megan, Mitchell, Evan and Byron discuss their day as Megan kisses Mitchell. Later, Guy flirts with Mitchell again and Megan bursts out laughing yet again as Mitchell continues to be confused. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Byron Cross- Father * Unnamed Mother * Evan Cross- Brother Allies * Mitchell Quaid/Hercules- Boyfriend and Business Partner * Zeus- Acquaintance and Healer * Guy Heddon- childhood best friend * Jack Ford * Pantheon of Heroes ** Jason ** Theseus ** Perseus Enemies * Guy French/The Lion- Attempted Killer * Hades- Attempted Killer * Pandora- Attempted Killer and love rival Appearances * Hercules * Infinity Knights (Extended Cameo) * Hercules: Pantheon of Heroes Notes